cyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Gray
“I weep not for your death, but for the fact I can only kill you once.” ''-Ruby Gray'' Ruby Gray, usually referred to as Gray or RG, is the main antagonist of the Gray Black Saga of the Cyverse. Her true identity is the Salem of another timeline, a former immortal human which stole the body of Ruby of her timeline. She was given the name of Ruby Gray by Blair, when she initially referred to herself as Ruby Rose. Nowadays she is an ally of the Ascendance Team that helps the protagonists out from time to time, but is mostly off doing her own thing. Despite this, she isn't a hero and still remains true to her evil and corrupt ways. Appearance Red hair that is spiked up and giving her a deviant look, standing tall at 185 cm, Ruby Gray looks very much like Ruby does in her base form, except with the addition of her hair being in a Super Vacosian shape, as well as her eyes being crimson in color. She has an ample bust of E and a very well trained body. Personality Ruby Gray is insidious, moving to undermine and destroy her enemies with cold, deliberate resolve. She is highly intellectual, with a healthy respect for her enemies. Which she recognizes as possessing both resourcefulness and ingenuity. She acknowledges the ability to draw strength from hope, yet uses this knowledge to subvert and destroy them. She is humble enough to recognize that there used to be limits to her abilities and that she still has much to learn about her new body as a Vacosian. Salem is very confident, yet knows that even with her vast knowledge, there are things that she has to learn as well. Towards her allies, the Ascendance Team, she is fair and collegial, giving credit where credit is due and showing genuine appreciation to the team, as she’s a member of it too now. Yet despite all of the above, Ruby Gray is not above losing her temper, as she was particularly pissed when she realized that the body she took over was of a Ruby before going through the God Ki ritual, forcing her to make-do and become as strong as Ruby on her own. Thankfully her immortality has been imposed upon it, making it easier for her to achieve multiple zenkais one after another. Nevertheless, she was able to prove herself to be a worthy foe against the Ascendance Team. Biography The battle between Rair and the Scarlet King Arancia had shaken all of creation, to the point that even Azathoth noticed, being vastly amused. Of course all other timelines and branches of Yggdrasil noticed too, one of which was another timeline, in which Salem had just witnessed Ruby achieving Super Vacosian against Cinder. Feeling the tremendous shaking and energy, she used the Pool of Darkness from the God of Darkness to view the source of it. Shocked, she found out about the main timeline, which showed her everything that had happened, to Ruby becoming stronger and stronger, even to the point of Godhood and fusion. To say the least, it was a shock to the immortal being, who knew that even as she was now, she didn’t stand a chance. With Super Vacosian Blue and the Haken being what impressed her the most. Still in shock from such power and development, Salem finally devised a plan, a drastic one. During the few days in which Ruby was recovering, the Grimm Queen had send some Grimm to recover the comatose Rose. It was rather easy to do, as Vale was still in shambles and Ozpin had yet to reincarnate; Furthermore, Qrow was busy searching for Ozpin, while Yang and Taiyang were depressed. In other words, they hadn’t noticed Ruby was gone, until it was too late. By the time they realized it, Salem’s plans had already been set into motion, as she used the entire pool of Darkness and infused Ruby’s body with it, allowing Salem to be assimilated by her new vessel and completely take the body of the young Rose over. Of course the silver-eyes had been plucked out first, as they would have been a hurdle to deal with. Yet once she had gained control of the body, her immortality’s regeneration took over and gave her a new pair of eyes, ones that were crimson in color, her own unique brand of silver-eyes it seemed. Of course the soul of Ruby had been incredibly weakened, no Aura and tirelessly working on fixing the Rose up, so it had been easy to assimilate the soul into her own. A few months later, with Salem recovering and training her new body, she decided to be cruel and gave herself the new name of Ruby Gray, while still having her subordinates refer to her as Salem. The cruelness from such came when she went after the people in Ruby’s memories, one by one and killed them in cold blood. Her strength having increased more than hundred-fold with the Rose’s zenkai ability in effect. As Ruby Gray saw in the future, she had been able to access a lot of the Ascension forms, up toSuper Vacosian 3. It was what her current Vacosian body could handle, yet she had no hopes of attaining the God-Line of forms, as there were no other Vacosians to lend her their power. Instead Salem took the time she had and mastered all of the forms, discovering a form that the other Ruby had as well; The Wrathful Vacosian state, known as Super Vacosian 4 Rather than it being a true form of Vacosians to boot, it was more of a hybrid form; Created when she used Super Vacosian 3 and powered it up with magic. This in turn increased the maximum strength from Super Vacosian 3 hundredfold and gave Salem an adult version of her current body, as opposed to the 16 years old version she currently was stuck with. With this new strength, gathering the four relics and summoning the God of Darkness and God of Light had been easy. Not only that, she had bested them, slain them like she had promised to do. With happiness, she had accomplished her primary object, after thousands of years. Yet one sentence rung through her head, one that the mother of this body had told her, before Salem had killed her. Summer Rose had told her: The anger in your heart warms you now, but will leave you cold in your grave. Unfortunately, the dead Rose was right and Salem felt empty, her revenge over. Or rather, it focused on something else. The previous owner of the body had been influencing her thoughts and without further ado, Salem had begun mastering the secrets of the Rose’s Semblance; Forcefully evolving it and unlocking the Boundary Manipulation. She further strengthened it with her magic and mastered it to a fantastic degree, which allowed her to travel to the main timeline finally. Finally, Ruby Gray had challenged Ruby and Blair to battle, wondering why the blonde had never been in her own timeline. Still, she was able to fight the both of them rather well, until Ruby went ahead and assumed Super Vacosian 3, which Salem used as an opportunity to imprint upon and have her base form become as strong as Ruby’s SV3. Finally much stronger than before, she had revealed the Super Vacosian 4 state to them, which forced Ruby and Blair to both go into Super Vacosian Blue and battle her to a stand-still. A final Zenkai and she was able to evolve past the Wrathful state and attain a form similar to Blue. She looked exactly like Ruby did, even retaining her adult appearance, yet her hair was crimson in color. Ruby Gray had dubbed this form Super Vacosian Rosè to mock Ruby and to differentiate from the usual blue appearance. Then she explained that the reason the form likely looked different is because it was evolved not from the normal Super Vacosian, but the Super Vacosian 4, which granted it a much larger boost than the average Blue. Now the Vacosian duo of Ruby and Blair, powered up in Super Vacosian Blue Evolution and Perfected Super Vacosian Blue each, had combined their energies and a final beam struggle, had apparently killed Ruby Gray. Unfortunately it only seemed that way, as her immortality prevailed and a final zenkai happened, boosting RG’s Super Vacosian Rosè to be even greater than before. As she was about to continue the battle once more, a being that looked like Blair had joined the battle. She had pronounced herself as Blair Black and explained that much like Salem, she had taken over the body of Blair from the timeline that Salem had come from, but unlike the other, had done so very early and waited for the body to grow out, training over the few decades and achieving a form known as Super Vacosian with TBD hair, which was from the Demon God having taken over the young Blair. Already being a deity in status, it changed the pure god ki version of Blue to be corrupt, giving her an altered appearance, but a boost similar to Super Vacosian Blue, which had been greatly enhanced by the demon magic. Ruby Gray explained her own idea to this Blair Black and the two of them formed an alliance, as their ideals were similar and they had the same goals of destroying Ruby and Blair, to make sure they were the strongest Vacosians in existence, sans Azathoth. The battle resumed once more, with Ruby taking on Blair Black and Blair going for Ruby Gray. It was a tough battle, even forcing Ruby to use Haken x 20 with the Perfected Blue and Blair to use her Semblance Evolution alongside Blue Evolution. It had been hours and finally all of the fighters laid on the ground, exhausted beyond relief. The four had completely messed up the battlefield, never going beyond their perimeters and finally Ruby had gotten up once more, claiming dibs on being the victor. Of course this pissed the two others, including Blair, rather off and they told Ruby to shut up. Pouting, the Rose told the both of them that it was an amazing fight and that she’d love to fight them again one day if they hadn’t been foes. It was at this point that the Gray Black duo had finally relented, deciding to become part of the Ascendance team, but in exchange wanted to be left alone to do their own things, but will help them out from time to time. Using her Boundary Manipulation alongside Ruby, Ruby Gray had created a home for Blair Black and herself in between the boundaries, from which they popped in to from time to time, especially to train with some of the other members from the Ascendance team. Powers & Abilities Salem herself was already the most powerful human alive, and became hundreds of times stronger once she took over the body of her timeline's Ruby. After that she kept on improving more and more, mastering the Super Vacosian line and even finding out about Super Vacosian 4 all on her own lonesome. Ruby Gray easily had killed the God of Light and God of Darkness, erasing them from existence and assimilating their power into her own. Furthermore, after her entry into the main timeline, she made her debut by being able to content with Ruby's strongest forms in her base form, and once she hits her Super Saiyan Rose form, she was able to fight both Super Vacosian Blue Evolution Blair and Ruby's Perfected Super Vacosian Blue forms to a stand still. Her raw power lays above that of Ruby, Blairs and Cinder's, and her strength is further augmented by the plethora of skills she has. A combined skillset of Ruby's and her own makes her a formidable and unpredictable foe, as she can be seen using magic at one point and switch over to combat the next. This cemented Ruby Gray's place as the strongest, unfused Vacosian in Universe 12. Techniques Salem has access to all of Ruby's techniques and transformations, while being able to further enhance them with her dark magic. Some abilities are unique to herself too, having retained them from her old body, like Dark Magic, Grimm Creation & Control & etc. Hãken (界王拳; lit. Supreme King Fist) is a fighting technique invented by Ruby. It is a technique that multiplies the user's energy ''for as long as the user can keep it up - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. The downside of the Hãken is that it uses up a lot of stamina, even more so than Super Vacosian 3. However, it can be used in combination with any form of hers, at the price of it taking a toll on her body. While in this state, her white aura becomes a vibrant blue. It requires proper Energy control to handle it. Further mastery over the technique and perfect energy control can nearly null the stamina drain completely. '''Immortality' – Due to her status as the Darkness, she has ageless immortality. Ruby is only moderately unfazed by any injury, no matter how grievous. This is due to having one of the highest pain tolerances in existence. Yet immortal slayer weapons, like her own, and the rest of the group, still can inflict plenty of pain and lasting injuries on her. * Regeneration | Healing Factor – Thanks to her immortality, Ruby heals any wound much quicker than normal. Severed limbs can be easily re-attached or if Ruby wills it, regenerate from nothing within a few hours. Even completely disintegrating her won't do anything, for as long as Nonexistence is in any form, so will Ruby and simply pops back into existence. This is extremely useful with her Zenkai ability, allowing her to come back much stronger in a short period of time. Zenkai – Alternatively referred to as Vacosian Power, '''is a genetic Vacosian trait and power to gain strength from survival. Ruby becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when she survives from near-death experiences. This Vacosian genetic trait allows their combat prowess to continually increase as they fight. This is done by the Vacosian instinctively imprinting on new experiences to lessen the chances of same injury happening again and likewise dramatically increasing their power after recovering from injuries. Coupled with the aforementioned healing factor/regeneration, Ruby tends to abuse Zenkais a lot, much like Blair does too. '''Instant Transmission – A technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing her index and middle fingers on her forehead to help her concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. Energy Nullification – Ruby is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by cancelling out their effects and rendering them harmless. Ruby used this ability during her fight with Cerveze, in which she negated a burst of energy created from a clash between the tremendous ki output of Cerveze and her own, which possessed enough energy to destroy the entire planet. Hakai | Absolute Destruction – As the Embodiment of Nonexistence, Ruby possessess the ability to destroy anything without limits, from concepts, boundaries and causation, to studies like metaphysics and science, even irrational concepts like the fabric of nothingness and totality itself. Absolute Nonexistence Embodiment - As it is known in the Cthulhu Mythos written by Lovecraft, The Darkness which is Ruby, is known as the Absolute Nonexistence and Destruction. She embodies all that doesn't exist and will be destroyed too. This grants her a plethora of power, some of which is known as Void Manipulation and Nonexistence Manipulation, among many other applications of her status and being. Manipulation & Magic Immunity – She's immune to magic and other manipulations that could influence her. E.G. A succubus trying to get her horny or using some kind of aphrodisiac on her will fail without guarantee. Another example being a magician who is trying to control her mind, it will fail and never work. Furthermore, illusions don't work on her either thanks to her God Ki. Boundary Manipulation – Ruby can create, shape and manipulate boundaries. Physical, material existential and so on and on, since everything is existentially and conceptually defined by boundaries, the possibilities of this ability are virtually limitless. This was gained after Ruby underwent a Semblance Evolution, which upgraded her Speed Semblance to that of Boundary Manipulation. Space-Time Manipulation - An ability gained via the Silver-Eyes of hers, which allow her to manipulate both space and time as she wishes. She mostly uses this to skip time forward or stop time to allow for more training. It also helps against opponents that would want to freeze her in time, as Ruby is immune to such things now, thanks to multiple zenkais enhancing this ability. Fligh'''t – The user uses their ''energy ''to give them the ability to levitate and fly at high speeds. '''Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Hadoken - A powerful ki beam fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of ki. * Full-Power Hadoken '- While the fundamentals of the technique are exactly the same as a regular Hadoken, the overall power of this Hadoken is even greater. * '''Ultimate Hadoken '- As with a regular Hadoken, Ruby cups her hands together and charges blue energy, then thrusts her arms forwards and fires the ultimate Hadoken. * '''Divine Hadoken - Utilizing God Ki, the Hadoken becomes a white color and becomes massively stronger. * Haken Hadoken x 10 - 20 -''' A Hadoken enhanced by Ruby's Haken technique, giving it a ten to twenty times bigger power output. '''Ryuken – Ruby delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a white dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate with it, or devour them. This technique was taught to her by Goku, after they met-up for another spar after the Tournament of Power. * Supreme Ryuken - An enhanced form of the Dragon Fist used by Ruby in her Super Vacosian 4 form and holds ten times the amount of power of the standard version. * Hadoryuken -''' A combination of the Haken and the Ryuken, in which Ruby first feigns the opponent with a Hadoken and once they have deflected it, they get surprised by the Ryuken. '''Can You Follow Me? – Ruby teleports in front of the opponent and delivers several high-speed punches and kicks. Ruby finishes the attack by knocking the enemy away with a left-hook kick, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Kiai – An invisible wave of energy emitted from the hand. It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. Energy Manipulation – Ruby is often shown to be using energy blasts or beams. Ruby can create, shape and manipulate her energy. By learning to harness her inner latent energy, she is able to gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Among this she achieved to full extend of this power, like extraordinary abilities, energy blasts, some elemental manipulation and a major boost to her stats. Energy Sense – The ability to sense energy. Sensing is the ability to sense the location, life force, and power level of anyone; the stronger and closer the enemy, the more powerful the sensation. Mimicry – The ability to copy others' techniques after seeing them performed once. Ruby usually refrains from using it, but when she sees something interesting, she'll definitely copy it. Aura Blade – She emits a blade of white energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. It seems to be enhanced by the form's aura. * Ruby can shoot out multiple energy javelins from his blade that first pierce the target and then explode. * Aura Lance – She holds out her right hand and creates a lance-like weapon that consists of electrically charged Ki, then throws the lance at the opponent, violently impaling them, and explodes afterwards. Immunities – Thanks to a combination of her Godly Ki and Zenkai, Ruby has been able to adapt to many techniques over the decades and was able to gain resistances to them. This include and are not limited to: * Thanks to her divine state, Ruby as someone with God Ki and beyond has transcended time and is not affected by things like time manipulation by those weaker than herself. Meaning if someone does a time-stop, she'd be unaffected and could attack them like that. Furthermore, all the aforementioned abilities above, she is resistant to and others will have a hard time affecting her with them, unless she's willing to let it happen. Transformations In her journeys Ruby has unlocked a plethora of transformations, both through vigorous training and in special cases, through a ritual to obtain Godly Ki. The overview of it can be seen here! Super Vacosian A legendary transformation of the Vacosians, which legends have been passed down from generation to generation in Remnant. They were more common before the God of Destruction Cerveze wiped out all of them in a fit of rage, but as they are known for being resilient, some of them survived. It's been thousands of years, but the legend has reawakened and revived within Ruby Rose. At first the form made Ruby restless and her daughter even commented that her kindhearted father didn't exist anymore, what was left was a savage warrior with the intent to kill. Thankfully, after a lot of training and mastering the form, it only changes her physically, not mentally anymore. The changes brought on are a few; Her hair becomes a shade of silvery-white, while her silver-eyes become a shade of piercing red. Overall the muscle mass is increased. Additionally, the form has a multiplier of 50 times her base form. Super Vacosian 2 A form that was first achieved by Ruby in a fit of rage when seeing the battered and near-dead form of Chione by their first real enemy, Chondria. Every warrior, including Ruby herself, had failed to scratch her more than a few times, yet her fury reached the breaking point once the other had targeted Chione. Finally, this form was achieved. Her hair became wilder, while her red eyes become colder in appearance. Her arrogance and lack of sanity is very pronounced in this form and made short work of Chondria. Her muscles are even more defined in this form, yet the physical changes from before are kept. After mastering the form, the lack of sanity and arrogance are restored, and Ruby uses it like any other form. Although the form still has eldritch roots, so Ruby will be a bit more cold blooded. The form itself comes with a form of biological electricity, that cackles around the user sometimes. The form is twice as strong as Super Vacosian, which means it is a base multiplier of 100 times. Super Vacosian 3 A form that has been gained through intense training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Training with her rival Blair, Ruby and she had trained for an entire week in there, which equates to around 7 years. It had been discovered in a fluke, by Ruby finally mastering Super Vacosian 2 and breaking past her limits, as Blair had pushed her to that point. The hair of this form is longer, growing past Ruby's shoulders. Her muscles are the most defined in this epic form. In turn, it's a 180 from Super Vacosian 2, causing Ruby no change mentally, and allowing her to make usage 100% of her energy. At first Ruby had trouble keeping up this form, as the energy drain made it only usable for a few minutes, before she had completely depleted her ki reserves. Thankfully with the remaining training in the HTBC, she mastered and minimized the energy drain. It quadruples the strength of Super Vacosian 2, which means the base is multiplied by 400 times. Super Vacosian God A form that has been desperately gained through a ritual. As told by the God of Destruction Cerveze, Ruby was the chosen warrior that shall compete with the GoD to decide whether or not Remnant would be destroyed by Cerveze. The first battle, Ruby had lost, even when using the Haken on-top of Super Vacosian 3 and pushing herself to her limits. In turn, they finally had made a wish from the dragon balls of Remnant, from the dragon Synren. It told them of the ritual and they obliged, with five warriors that had been able to use Super Vacosian or Exaltation, channeling their power into Ruby, who was clad in Godly Ki now and had become a Deity herself. In this form, Ruby's mortal ki is all gone, replaced by God Ki. In turn, the form makes her seems thicker in all the right places; more slimmer than anything else. Her hair became a pinkish color, with her eyes matching. She's always seen insisting it's not pink, but lightish-red. It has some other advantages over the mortal Vacosian line of transformations, one of which is the near-endless stamina she gains from it, as well as being unable to be sensed by something that isn't a God itself. The biggest thing though, is that her speed shot through the roof, allowing her to be even more acrobatic and flexible. This form far surpasses anything ever seen in the Cyverse, even the Super Vacosian 3 Haken x 20 combo. She also gains an enhanced healing factor in this form. Super Vacosian Blue After the battle with Cerveze, Ruby was introduced to a new realm of power; the realm of Gods. With her body now being capable of producing Godly Ki on its own, as it had adapted after the fight with the God of Destruction, Ruby wanted to become even stronger. Which is why she forfeited her pride and asked the attendant Angel to train her. Alongside with Blair, the both of them trained for the better part of 3 years there, mastering new techniques and climbing to higher realms. The result of the training was great; They gained perfect, flawless Ki Control, which meant they now could go into Super Vacosian God and go into Super Vacosian, which resulted in a blue clad form, Super Vacosian God Super Vacosian. Due to Ruby often biting her tongue, they opted to rename it to Super Vacosian Blue. This form is a bit an inch taller than that of Super Vacosian God, but as opposed to being slimmer or skinnier, they retain the muscle increase & definition from Super Vacosian. This form uses both Godly and Mortal Ki, but the user still cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God. It comes with flawless Ki control, which allows them to increase or decrease their powerlevel at will. Thanks to the perfect Ki Control, Ruby is able to use the Haken with this form once more, up to the maximum multiplier of 20 times. A flaw that comes with this form from prolonged usage, is that it has incredible stamina drain, not as severe as Super Vacosian 3 though. Repeated usage of this form will cause the user to be unable to pull out even 10% of the form's full power. With enough mastery or the sub-forms, these flaws can be done away with. Special Forms Perfected Super Vacosian Blue | Perfected Blue The full potential of a Super Vacosian Blue is only usable by a Warrior during the first few moments of the transformation, before dropping to a normal level for Super Vacosian Blue. Ruby manages to perfect the flaws of Blue and as a result, Super Vacosian Blue Perfect, or in short Perfected Blue was born. There's not much of a physical change involved, aside from the usual glow of the blue aspects and the aura being completely gone, as they seal the massive overflowing power inside themselves to the Perfected state of Blue. Hence her vibrant blue hair becoming lighter in color. This form does not replace Ruby's normal Super Vacosian Blue, as it requires time for her to power up into and seal the aura inside herself, thus can be time consuming. This form is incredibly powerful, allowing Ruby to fight on par with a fusion, which her normal Blue with Haken x 20 wasn't able to do. In turn, the massive power up comes with a few flaws. First being that it requires intense concentration and focus to prevent any aura from leaking out of her body. If even the smallest amount of energy leaks out, it can be extremely painful to Ruby. After a lot of physical and mental training, Ruby now can assume the form within mere seconds and keep it up with even less effort. Of course Ruby made it a fun little game to herself, to let her family guess whether she's using normal Blue or Completed Blue, which becomes easy to tell after the lack of aura and such. Theoretically one can stack the Haken on top of this too, but that likely would require a decade of training or more to even begin to attempt. Super Vacosian Rosè Super Saiyan Rosé is a form that can only be accessed by Ruby Gray and far surpasses that of Super Vacosian Blue in strength and power. The alternate name of this form is known as Super Vacosian God Super Vacosian 4 '''thanks to Salem's rather unique approach of obtaining it. It was shortened to Super Saiyan Rosè, as she kept biting her tongue when saying it. The form can be considered the dark magic counterpart to Super Vacosian Blue This form, like its counterpart, provides Gray with the precise ki control needed to properly utilize, and manitain, this form. Unlike its Blue counterpart though, the ki control of Super Vacosian Rose is so efficient and precise (due to Salem's dark magic) that this allowed her to create various weapons of energy at will, the most commonly seen being her Crimson Claws. Unlike Super Vacosian Blue, which needed additional training to fully master it, this form does not display any sort of stamina decrease or drain. Ruby Gray is shown using the form as much as she wants with no drawbacks, possibly because she already had mastered Ruby's power to a higher degree than the Vacosian herself and because she had much more experience prior and all she needs to do is keep increasing her power in this form. This form also appears to have no impact on the amount of time she can remain in it, with Ruby Gray choosing to stay in it indefinitely. '''Trivia * Salem tends to reminisce about the past a lot, and makes sure that people know about the genocide she committed. After all, what’s the use of having been an Evil Overlord, if you can’t brag about some of your past achievements? * Salem permanently made the decision to stay in the Super Vacosian Rose, as it reminded her the most of what she once looked like. Regardless, sometimes she’s seen using Super Vacosian 4 instead, as she enjoys the horns and wings, as it makes her feel more like a devil than most. * She is pretty close to Aura, due to the both of them coming from another timeline and being both Embodiments of the Darkness and the Void each. Of course this means most of her antagonism is directed towards the purple Blanco, yet they’re vitriolic best buds and nothing can destroy their friendship. * Considering Salem is now an Vacosian, gained from Ruby’s body and soul, she is of similar standing as the Unnamed Darkness herself, yet lets her do all the job and cleaning up that comes with being the Absolute Nonexistence, while Ruby Gray enjoys her indefinite vacation. * Due to being millions of years old, Salem is pretty wise and clever, which can lead to a lot of references that are lost on people. Sometimes she can go prattle on and on about some historical events or how they really happened. * She tends to switch between her names freely; Sometimes she’s referring to herself as Salem, other times as Ruby Gray. * Ruby Gray’s power is quite incredible, as she had been able to enhance the already ridiculous Zenkai ability even further with her dark magic, which allowed her base form to become as strong as Super Vacosian 3. Then not only was she able to use Super Vacosian 4, but had evolved it into a form resembling Ruby’s Blue, but with a red-hue instead. She tends to play pranks on people from time to time, in her base form. From luring in strangers, to terrifying them out of their wits, after all, who expects a ‘16′ year old to be so strong and horrific? * She still has all of her abilities from her former body; Magic, creating and controlling the Grim and her immortality. All of it had been enhanced by her vessel, with her immortality allowing her to regenerate even if nothing of her body was left. She uses a combination of magic and martial arts in her fights, making her an incredible fighter at any range. * The ability to control and create Grimm is something she likes to do a lot; Simply create some new, terrifying Grimm and set them loose on the world, furthermore; She still likes antagonizing Remnant, but has to keep it in check, as otherwise Ruby and co would get mad. Category:Ascendance team Category:Rose legacy Category:Silver-Eyed Warrior Category:Eldritch being Category:Outer god